Red Guy
The Red Guy is the main antagonist of two well-known Cartoon Network series Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel. He is a demonic being who constantly enjoys annoying the main characters of the shows he appears in. He was voiced by Charlie Adler, who also played Gazeem in Disney's Aladdin, Snively in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM TV show, Ed Bighead in Rocko's Modern Life, Panza in the 1996 animated film version of The Prince and the Pauper, Hamilton in Disney's Tarzan, Buck Huckster in Danger Rangers, I.R. Baboon in I Am Weasel, and Starscream in the Transformers film series. Role in the Series His schemes are intended to terrorize Cow, Chicken, Weasel, and Baboon for reasons never revealed (with Chicken being his favorite target of the four). These schemes are usually very bizarre and unorthodox, and usually involve masquerading as something he isn't, for example posing as a plastic surgeon or pediatrician, minus the pants. His schemes range from annoying or inconveniencing the heroes to outright trying to kill them. He is often defeated by Supercow (a super-heroic persona taken by Cow) when his evil plans require foiling and Chicken needs rescuing. He tends to take his defeats in stride, though. Personality The Red Guy exhibits numerous strange behaviors, ranging from walking on his buttocks or rolling from side to side, to his almost bipolar moodswings. He acts both masculine and feminine, and likes to set himself up as an authority figure. He enjoys causing mischief, chaos, mayhem, pandemonium, and general nastiness: he is probably best described as a diabolical, mean-natured, and inconsiderate trickster in terms of villainy - not seeming to want much in the way of conquest or ruin but rather taking a perverse joy out of being a general nuisance and bully. Sadly for him, he is quite amateurish and incompetent, so he often ends up as little more than an irritation to Cow and Chicken. It is also worth noting that the Red Guy is indecent as he likes to walk around nude and goes to great lengths to stay nude. Appearance The Red Guy is an overweight and naked red humanoid who resembles classical depictions of devils and demons, he exhibits cunning but not much intelligence or decency. Regardless of his disguise, his big bare buttocks are always on display, often mooning the other characters. The names he assumes in his disguises reflect that fact, for example Officer Pantsoffski, Mrs. Barederrière, and Dr. Laxslax. Villainous Acts Red Guy has committed various villainous (and often criminal) acts in both series he appears in. These acts include (but are not limited to) the following: Cow and Chicken * In "Field Trip to Folsom Prison", he is disguised as a prison warden, and he locks Chicken in solitary confinement with dangerous criminals when he finds out he wasn't actually a prisoner. However, Chicken is rescued by Cow's superhero alter-ego "Supercow" * In "Supermodel Cow", he is disguised as a photographer and makes Cow a famous model after assaulting Chicken in a mall. ** Later in the episode, he had Cow replaced with a moose. When she wants to become famous again, he kidnaps her and forces her to sing in his milk bar. She is later rescued by Chicken. * In "Part Time Job", he is disguised as a chicken plant manager name "Rear Admiral Floyd" (a parody to Colonel H. Sanders) where he incinerates chickens so they can become "extra fried". When Chicken comes looking for a part time job, he goes there unaware of what happens there. Red Guy then attempts to incinerate him, but Supercow comes to save him. When this happens, he attempts to incinerate her too, but is defeated. * In "Who Is Supercow", he is seen attempting to kill Chicken while disguised as a chef. He is then defeated by Supercow, who beats him up, making him tired of being thwarted by her. ** After getting tired of Supercow, he sets a trap for her to find out her secret identity, by creating another persona, that runs a dry-cleaner mat that specializes in superhero costumes, and he can find out who she is when she comes to pick up the costume. However, Cow sees past this and has Chicken (who doesn't recognize Red Guy because he's in disguise) pick up the costume as a favor. ** After realizing Chicken cannot be Supercow, he stalks him and realizes Supercow must live with Cow and Chicken. He then attempts to get into the house, but realizes Cow is Supercow because she's a cow. He then kidnaps Cow and takes her to the dry-cleaners, where he prepares to murder her with a steam cleaner. Chicken then dresses up as Supercow and has a vicious battle with Red Guy before escaping with Supercow. Red Guy is then beat up by the other superheroes for ruining their costumes. * In "Confused", Cow and Chicken are sent to a military school, which is revealed to be run by Red Guy in disguise. He then psychologically and physically abuses them (i.e. forcing them to jump off a cliff). They are then sent to sensitivity classes after they become too firm. The sensitivity classes, however, are also run by Red Guy, disguised as a woman. * In "Happy Meat", he has a job as the school lunchlady named "Ms. Barederriere" and abuses the school kids by only serving ketchup for lunch, prompting Cow and Chicken to take a stand. * In "Time Machine", he decides things are going too smoothly, so he plans to mess things up by altering the course of time. ** He plans to drop a pantyhose into the primordial soup (a prehistoric cauldron that created the space-time continuum). However Cow accidentally drops a quarter into it, which Red Guy says is "even better." This causes every human's head to become quarters and vice versa. ** When Cow goes back in time to just before she dropped the quarter and successfully stops herself, Red Guy attempts to push her into the Primordial Soup. However, the other Cow turns into Supercow and defeats him. * In "Headhunting In Oregon", Red Guy was disguised as a tour guide (named "Mister Jeansbegone") for Cow and Chicken's family. However, this disguise was a disguise for another disguise, which was the leader of the head hunters. He was only a tour guide to lure the family into the woods so he could steal Chicken's head. When it revealed that he was a headhunter too, he looks at the viewers and says "Now don't tell me you didn't see that coming..." * In "The King and Queen of Cheese", he is disguised as a "dairy farmer" and kidnaps Cow, Chicken, and a group of farm animals and prepares to murder them and make cheese out of their corpses. But the tables are turned when they make cheese out of him though Red Guy liked it. * In "Dirty Laundry", Miss Teacher hires him (disguised as "Geraldo Rearviewer") to turn the boring school newspaper into a new TV show. He unnecessarily assaults Miss Teacher and spends the majority of the episode abusing his new show to make people look bad for no apparent reason. This causes Chicken to lose his friends. Chicken defeats him by framing him for breaking and entering and has him arrested. * In "Factory Follies", he is the tyrannical foreman of a large factory, abusing his employees (EX: firing an employee for sleeping in the job using an electric chair) daily. His birthday party is that night, and he is disappointed when no one shows up (because he is a mean person). He livens up the party by himself and decides to turn over a new leaf, but he changes his mind and continues abusing his employees. ** An epilogue of the episode shows him thanking Cow and Chicken (who he kidnapped and tied up in his basement) for "letting" him have this episode centered around him. I Am Weasel * In "I.R. Mommy", he disguises himself as a woman and hides in Cow and Chicken's spinoff series so that he can continue wreaking havoc without being thwarted by Supercow. However, he still causes trouble as he makes it look like I.R. Baboon is a bad parent. * In "I.R.'s Phantom Foot", Red Guy is a defense attorney and helps Baboon sue Weasel for a foot injury he received after tripping on a hole that was on his property. However, security camera footage revealed Red Guy intentionally dug the hole and orchestrated the entire case. * In "I.R. Role Model", Baboon replaces Weasel as a celebrity after rescuing a woman (The Red Guy) from a fire. Weasel, a fire fighter, loses everything to I.R. after he is wrongfully blamed for starting the string of fires that had been plaguing the city so he could put them out and be a hero, which causes him to become a homeless, denounced bum. However, it was later revealed that Red Guy was the one starting the fires all along. * In "I Am Vampire", Weasel and Baboons are fun-loving vampires who only drink "low fat canned blood." However, Red Guy (disguised as Doctor Van Smellsing), a vampire hunter, tracks them down nonetheless, by disguising himself as a girl (his only disguise that hid his identity from the viewers). However, he is ultimately turned into a vampire by Weasel, out of self-defense. * In "Enemy Camp", it is revealed that Red Guy is the source of Weasel and Baboon's rivalry. * In "I Am Cliché", Red Guy is disguised a film director named "Louie B. Bare" ("Louie Be Nude"). Here, he is making a movie starring Weasel and Baboon, which is obviously rip-offs of other movies. He also uses cartoon slapstick to physically abuse the duo (e.g. dropping anvils on Weasel and a piano on Baboon). * In "I Are Gladiator", Red Guy is disguised as a Roman emperor and Weasel and Baboon are his gladiators. After the match, he attempts to force Weasel to kill Baboon. When he refuses, he attempts to feed them to lions. * In "Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken", Weasel and Baboon are noir-style detectives persuing a serial killer that is on a killing spree that started with using a giant pencil eraser to erase Cow and Chicken from existence. The killer then erased their Mom and Dad. They go to their school and find Miss Teacher was assaulted by the killer, preventing her from remembering who attacked her. They also find more eraser dust around Flem and Earl's desk, and suspect them to be in cahoots with the unsub. They also find the killer put pants on Red Guy (the school Janitor), causing him to become hysterical. They then go to Flem's house to ask him why he wasn't at school the same day Cow and Chicken were erased, but they are erased to death by the killer. Shortly afterwards, Baboon is killed by the murderer, reduced to a pile of eraser dust. It is then revealed that Red Guy was the serial killer, trying to take over the show, but Cow and Chicken tried to stop him, so he erased them. He reveals that the pants was just to throw them off his trail. He then erases (kills) weasel off-screen. It then turns out all was part of Cow's nightmare. * In "I Are Good Salesmans" he and Baboon team up in a moneymaking scam. Baboon sets fire to random people's houses, and Red Guy (disguised as a boy-scout) conveniently shows up to sell the same person a fire-extinguisher. * In "Baboon Man and Weasel Boy", Weasel and Baboon are superheroes (parody to batman and robin) and Red Guy is a police captain (parody to Commissioner Gordon) and he tells them someone is on a crime-spree, stealing everyone's clothes. However. It is revealed Red Guy was the thief. However, Baboon Man lets him go because it "was an accident." * In "I Are Bellhop" Red Guy is a famous cannibal that attempts to eat Weasel, however, Baboon makes a fake Weasel out of fruits and Red Guy decides to stop eating human flesh after tasting how good regular food is. * In "I Are Pixie Fairy" Red Guy torments Weasel and Baboon by disguising himself as a storyteller (named "Uncle Breezybum") and narrates a story in which Weasel and Baboon are turned into fairies and tormented. They break free from his book and do the same to him. Gallery Trivia * There are some rare moments in which he does good things. * Most of his alter-egos relates to his booty or lack of pants, such as Larry Lackapants, Rear Admiral Floyd etc. * It is suggested there is more than one Red Guy, as when he was arrested in one episode he met another Red Guy who remarked they'll get along. * He is one of the few characters to break the fourth wall. * His father appears in episode of I Am Weasel, where he was able to emasculate his now grown son. Category:1990s Category:Cow and Chicken Characters Category:I Am Weasel Characters